


Only Our Characters Are Steadfast

by ratherastory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude with Kira and Lydia, toward the beginning of Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Our Characters Are Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/gifts).



> Many thanks to tsukinofaerii, without whom this fic would not have been possible!
> 
> I hope this is something close to what you wanted, dear recipient. I felt like the characters deserved a quiet moment all to themselves, and this is where they took me.

She has to stop comparing Kira to Allison, Lydia reminds herself for the fourteenth time since she invited the newest member of their little gang of supernatural misfits over to hang out. A sleepover, if you want to get technical, although she thinks they might be getting a little too old to call it that anymore. Although Kira isn't new anymore, isn't even the newest member, now that Malia seems to have gotten over her feral shred-everything-and-everyone-werecoyote tendencies.

Kira is perched a little awkwardly on the edge of the chair by Lydia's dressing table, playing with the beads on one of Lydia's necklaces. She's wearing a pretty pair of pink pajamas with white lace edging along the hem of the tank top. Lydia's a little surprised, since she would have figured her more for the practical t-shirt and boxer shorts type, the way Allison was. Lydia herself opted for an emerald green top and boxers, because emerald green always looks good on her.

"It's so pretty," Kira murmurs, letting the beads of the necklace run through her fingers. "Almost like water."

"If water was purple," Lydia rolls her eyes, then immediately regrets her tone when Kira seems to shrink a bit. She's not Allison, she reminds herself again, she doesn't have the same sense of humour, the same thick skin developed by years of training. "My dad gave it to me—it's a divorce guilt thing. He feels bad, so he buys me things. Classic overcompensation. He's lucky I haven't turned out completely screwed up." She smiles to take the sting out of her words, but she's not sure she succeeded. "Sorry, child of divorce here. It's hard not to be bitter."

It had been a birthday present from her father, an intricate web of amethysts—her birthstone—the first of many birthdays when his business had conveniently taken him out of state and as far away as possible.

"Do you want to try it on?" she offers, not sure where the impulse came from. "I bet it would look really pretty on you."

To her surprise Kira blushes, but instead of the stammered refusal Lydia was expecting, she nods. "You don't mind?"

"I never suggest things I don't mean. Here, pull your hair back, I'll do it up for you."

She fastens the clasp deftly, then moves her hands to gather Kira's hair back before smoothing it over her shoulders. The necklace does look lovely on her, the purple smoky against her skin. Amethysts always make Lydia feel a little washed-out, but they positively glow on Kira.

"The Ancient Greeks thought that amethysts could keep them sober," she says, letting herself play with Kira's hair as if it's the most natural thing in the world. She leans over to pluck a hair brush out of the toiletry bag that Kira brought with her, and starts brushing the tangles away, watching as the long black hair smooths out in a blue-black ripple that shines as it catches the light from the bedside lamp. "They used to make goblets out of amethyst to prevent drunkenness. Not that it worked out for them, I'm guessing, but it must have made for some interesting bacchanals."

"I didn't know that."

From anyone else, it would sound like a platitude, a bone thrown her way to humour the brainy girl, but Kira sounds genuinely interested, and so Lydia warms to her subject a little, even as she gently tugs Kira's hair into a neat French twist.

  
"There's all sorts of superstitions and associations with stones. In medieval Europe soldiers used to wear amethysts because they were meant to keep them level-headed in battle, keep them safe."

"Maybe we should all start wearing amethysts."

For a moment Lydia is tempted to just let her keep the necklace, but she keeps silent. There's no way to know how an offer like that would come across, anyway.

Kira is looking at her in the mirror, smiling a bit but also chewing on her lower lip, as though she's thought of a dozen things to say and then thought better of saying them all. Lydia lets her hands rest on her shoulders, running her fingers lightly along her smooth skin, watching the way even the smallest touch raises goosebumps on her flesh.

"Something on your mind?"

Immediately Kira shakes her head. "No! No, I mean… no. Not really. It's stupid."

Lydia rolls her eyes, then moves back to sit on her bed, and pats the pink bedspread invitingly with the palm of her hand. "I specialise in helping with stupid problems. Also complex ones, but I think we've got enough of those to deal with. Come on, we literally have all night, and my mother always knocks before she comes in."  
Kira lets out a nervous giggle before getting up and coming over. She hesitates before sitting, then appears to decide to commit to the whole sleepover thing and settles cross-legged on the bed, hands folded in her lap.

"Okay, but you have to tell me if this is too weird."

  
"We live in a world where werewolves are real, I can tell when people are going to die, and you shoot electricity out of your hands. I think I can handle a little bit of weird."

This time it's Kira who rolls her eyes. "Not that kind of weird. I mean… Scott kissed me. Or I kissed him. Well, we kissed."

She shouldn't be shocked. She isn't shocked, not really, not by the kiss. It's just hard to think of Scott as being in love with anyone other than Allison, even if Allison was over him. Lydia glances aside, toying with a lock of her hair while she tries to work out what to do with that information.

"I mean," Kira stutters a bit, "I know he and Allison… but I thought—"

Lydia reaches over to pat her on the knee. She's never been the type to offer reassurance before, but that doesn't seem to have served her all that well anyway.

"They broke up a long time ago. Besides, Allison was all over Isaac by the end. What she saw in him apart from those big doe eyes is beyond me, but she does seem to have liked werewolves a lot. Maybe it was the forbidden fruit thing. I know her dad just about had kittens over it."

Kira lets out a surprised giggle at that. "I can imagine. He, uh, doesn't seem like the most understanding guy."

"Well, you try understanding how your daughter suddenly wants to date only the people your family's been hunting and killing for generations. With Scott it was all very Romeo and Juliet, but this was like lightning striking twice in the same spot. Although I guess in Beacon Hills it's statistically a lot more likely that you'll end up dating a werewolf at some point or another."

Kira is chewing on her lip again, which reminds Lydia that they've strayed away from the point.

"So, Scott kissed you. You kissed Scott. You kissed. What's the problem?"

Kira winces. "It was… bad?"

Immediately Lydia flops onto her stomach, chin cradled in both hands, resting on her elbows. "Oh, this is too good. Elaborate, please."

"God," Kira buries her face in her palms, but she's giggling, too, so it can't be all that bad. "I mean, it's not like he's my first boyfriend or anything, so I know what kissing is supposed to be like, and that wasn't it. It was… it was like kissing my brother, if I had one. It was terrible."

Lydia laughs. "Wow. That doesn't sound like the Scott I know."

"Right?" Kira keeps smiling, even though her cheeks are bright red. "I mean, you're… you were Allison's best friend," she trips a little bit over the words, but keeps going gamely, and Lydia decides not to call her on it. "And it seems like they were, um, you know…"

"Going at it like bunnies?" Lydia supplies wryly. "Yeah."

"So… is it me? I mean, it wasn't bad with my last boyfriend…"

"Oh, I can promise you it's not you," she reaches over and puts a hand over Kira's knee, her thumb lingering a little over her inner thigh. Kira shivers a little, but doesn't pull away, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"But it's not him, either."

Lydia considers it. "No, probably not. I mean, even I kissed Scott, and he's not a bad kisser. Not the best in the world, but he was pretty good, and he's had practice since then. Maybe it was just timing. Or cold feet. You sure you wanted to kiss him?"

Kira shrugs. "I think so?"

"Ah." Lydia nods. "That's your problem. If you're not sure," she leans a little closer, and Kira blushes hotly, "then you're definitely not going to enjoy it. See?"

And with that, she leans in even closer, her lips a fraction of an inch from Kira's. She can feel Kira's breath on her face, hot and a little sweet, hesitant in spite of the spark of desire she's pretty sure she can see in her eyes. Kira closes the last of the distance between them. Her lips are soft and taste slightly of her favourite lip gloss. She slides a hand behind Lydia's neck, pulling her closer, using her tongue to nudge Lydia's lips apart. The angle is awkward, and Lydia is pretty sure she's going to get a serious crick in her neck, until Kira makes an impatient sound at the back of her throat and deftly flips Lydia over onto her back before straddling her hips with her knees and leaning in to kiss her again, cradling Lydia's jaw in hands that are as strong as they are delicate.

  
Lydia isn't accustomed to losing control when it comes to sex, or even making out. Sure, she sometimes lets boys think they're in charge, be on top, whatever, but she likes to know she's in control the whole time, too, that whatever happens, it's because she wanted it to happen. Kira seems to sense her hesitation, because she pulls away slowly, leaving one hand to linger on Lydia's cheek.

"You still sure about this?" she asks. Her eyes are twinkling, though, and Lydia knows she's throwing her own words back in her face. "I thought you said you were done with teenagers."

Lydia's gaze falls on the amethyst necklace that still hangs around Kira's neck, glinting beautifully in the warm lamplight of the room, and steels her resolve. She smiles and wriggles a bit on the bed, then deftly undoes the first button of her top.

"I said I was done with teenaged _boys_ ," she corrects. She clears her throat. "So… your problem with Scott?"

Kira shifts her hips slightly, and Lydia's breath catches in her throat. "Yeah?"

"It's definitely not you."


End file.
